


illusions

by Kags_ass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anime, Haikyuu - Freeform, Manga, Multi, Sad, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kags_ass/pseuds/Kags_ass
Summary: Kuroo's death had taken a toll on kenma. It had already been two years since the car crash, and he still had nightmares of what he imagined as Kuroo's screams. One day he had awoken to kuroo's head laying on his bed, he was sleeping looking as if he was staring at kenma just a moment before his eyes closed. When kuroo's eyes fluttered open and his soft smile that Kenma had missed so much was appearing on his face, Kenma blushed."Good morning Ken Ken"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 10





	1. Kuroo's death

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this will be my first Au. It's about haikyuu which is an anime which is amazing it also has a manga. Please go to support the creator of this anime, it's really amazing. Haikyuu kind of owns my life. It has become such a big part of my life, so no wonder I wanted to write an Au. This is all not canon and I don't own any of the characters, their personality is mostly the same but has a few changes. The main character is kenma but it will be told in a third-person P.O.V unless I specifically say I'm going to change it. I also want to include that the only actual volleyball teams were Nekoma. No one knows each other from volleyball unless I specifically say that they do so please don't get confused not everyone you saw playing at Nekoma in the anime was in Nekoma in this Au. 
> 
> I also want to add a Tw for suicide, abuse, murder, rape and all that awful stuff. This is a Mafia Au, so please understand there are going to be some mature topics.

Kuroo's death wasn't something anyone had ever imagined happening. He was always so kind and confident, something Kenma had always admired about him. The night of the car crash it had been the greatest weather the city had had that month, and Kuroo was wearing the same big smile he always did when he was driving his way over to Kenma's. Kenma that night was preparing for their sleepover in which they always had, but recently Kuroo had been really busy with exams since he graduated that year. That day was the only day they could have hung out. Kuroo was texting Kenma, excited for them to finally be able to see each other. He didn't notice the drunk driver coming from behind him at a crazy amount of speed. Kuroo couldn't have done anything as the car crashed into him and both cars were flung to the side. Kenma had stayed up all night waiting for the usual two knocks on his bedroom door before his friend had let himself in. It was around five am when kuroo's mother had called Kenma asking if he had seen or heard from kuroo. Kenma's heart dropped at the thought that something had gone wrong. He rushed to put a sweater on before running out of the house trying to get a hold of kuroo while his dad came out behind him, signalling for him to get into the car, and so he did. As his dad started up the car the radio started up with it, as kenma was about to turn it off he heard what the woman had been saying, 

" Two cars have crashed into each other on kryio road, two bodies have been found. We have not identified them yet but we know that one of the bodies had been reported de-" 

Kenma cut her off by turning the radio off, his hands shaking at the thought of it being Kuroo. His dad sent him a questioning look and all kenma could do was blink tears away. 

"The last thing K-Kuroo texted me was that he was nearing kryio road," Kenma said between broken sobs.   
"You don't think he-" His dad said, shaking his head trying to clear his thoughts.   
"Even if he was one of the two bodies, we still have hope that he's alive," His dad tried to reassure Kenma. 

They sat in silence, which was then interrupted by Kenma's dad's phone ringing. It was kuroo's mom. When his dad picked up the phone and started to talk his face dropped into a stunned expression and he couldn't form any words. Kenma shot him a confused stare and watched as he spoke a few more words before closing his phone and turning to Kenma. 

"It was kuroo, he was the one in the crash..." 

Kenma stared at his dad, eyes wide. He was sure he misheard him... Kuroo ... dead? He shook the thought away and told his dad to drive. When his father gave him a worried look kenma said it again but louder. His dad hesitated before turning to the wheel and backing up the car out of the driveway. Kenma’s tears rolled down his face the entire drive to the hospital. When they arrived Kenma jumped out making his way to the hospital fronts, each step faster than the other. He went to the receptionist's desk and told her all the information on kuroo he had, his eyes obviously red as the receptionists tried her best to find him.

"I'm sorry but I can't find anyone by that name or description"  
"What do you mean, he should be at this hospital? He was in the car crash that was reported recently, I'm really sure he should be here." 

Her eyes widened as she typed at her keyboard again, confirming her suspicion. 

" I'm so sorry, he was in that crash but he was the one reported dead," She said in the most sincere tone. 

Kenma just stood there. He wasn't bothered to do anything but let his eyes water. His dad came up to where he was and the receptionist explained to him about the situation. Kenma looked towards the crying woman in the chair where guests were to sit. He recognized that hair anywhere. It was kuroo's mom. 

"Auntie" Kenma said, catching a surprised look from her.   
"He's gone, kenma my son is gone," She said biting her lip and crying. 

Kenma ran over to her, hugging her and crying with her. 

"I was so sure, I was so sure he was going to go to the best university in Tokyo, I was so sure he was going to get the best job as a businessman, I was so sure he was going to move into an amazing place and live freely, I was so sure he was going to marry the person he has always wanted to marry. " 

She looked at him, cupping his cheeks. She wiped away his tears and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

"I'm so glad he had you, I'm so glad you were in his life" 

Kenma sobbed uncontrollably. 

Weeks had passed, and his funeral had come. Kenma wasn't ready to confirm Kuroo's death with this funeral; he wasn't ready at all. They were having a closed casket at Kuroo's favourite park. Kenma fixed up his tie and went ahead to his dad's car. His eyes red from crying all night. He's been doing that a lot lately. The funeral was as beautiful as it could have been, every person on the team was there. Every person close to kuroo had spoken, every family member too. At last, it was kenma's turn. He stood up from where he was seated, all eyes on him with an uncomfortable amount of silence. Kenma cleared his throat as he arrived at the front. 

" If I were to summarize Kuroo in another person's perspective in a few words, they would have probably been smart, tall, amazing, loyal, helpful and kind. That is Kuroo but that isn't all he was he was so much more than that he was, annoying, loud, way too energetic, stupid and just overall a clown with the jokes he used to make." Kenma laughed remembering everything. "He was so annoying that he would come to my house every day to drag me to play volleyball or take me to some unknown adventure, he was so loud that he didn't have to make his presence known to have attracted all the attention in any room, he was so energetic that he couldn't even play a game with me without doing some sort of exercise as penalty for losing, he was so stupid that he forgot his own birthday and when I gave him a present, he asked who it was for because he thought I was too nervous to give it to some girl so I gave it to him to give it to her so when I told him it was for him his surprised face was the cutest-" He cleared his throat before continuing. "He had the funniest jokes that whenever I was in the worst mood, he wouldn't even have to try to make me crack up. He was the best captain, the best friend and the best best friend anyone could ever ask for, and I'm so glad I got to meet him and just have him in my life." Kenma's tears were uncontrollable. When he walked back to his seat, he could see the moved tears of the people who had been listening to him.

(3 years later)   
Kenma had awoken gasping for air. He looked around before collapsing onto his bed again. It was another one of his nightmares. He always dreamed of Kuroo screaming as a car crashed into him. He got these a week after Kuroo's funeral. He had never gotten over him dying. When he turned to his side, he saw Kuroo's head laying on his bed; he was sleeping, looking as if he was staring at Kenma just a moment before his eyes closed. When kuroo's eyes fluttered open and his soft smile that Kenma had missed so much was appearing on his face, Kenma blushed. 

"Good morning Ken Ken"   
"It's you again" Kenma pushed himself up with his elbow.   
"what's that supposed to mean," Kuroo said with a pout. 

Kenma got up, making his bed and going around doing his morning routine. It was 6:00 am and Kenma had to get ready for university. When Kuroo died Kenma swore to himself that he would study hard to get into Kuroo's dream university to live out Kuroo's dream. It had been around the end of his third year of high school when he started to imagine Kuroo. At first, he was scared, but after going to a doctor about it; she said it was completely normal to imagine a loved one. But this wasn't normal, he would see and engage in conversation with this "Kuroo" as if he was alive. At one point in his life, he had just accepted it. It was comforting to him, knowing kuroo could live on with him even if it was unhealthily. The first time he'd seen this "Kuroo" He thought it was all a joke, and that Kuroo had come back, he was angry so he didn't take to him, eventually he gave in and started to have conversations but when he quickly realized no one else could see him and that it was just an.. illusion.. he tried to touch Kuroo which resulted in his hand going through kuroo's. Kuroo was making up his usual conversation as Kenma ate breakfast. When Kenma finished, he grabbed his keys and bag and headed towards his front door. He turned the knob and went out on his way. He drove to his university as he usually did, his university wasn't far from his apartment but kenma always felt exhausted just getting there. He parked his car and went on his way to his class. 

A few hours went by and it was time for lunch, Kenma decided to eat out by himself and go to this new sushi place he discovered on an Instagram ad. He ordered his favourite- temaki. As Kenma was eating someone passed by his tiny booth, Kenmas eyes widened and he dropped his food when he saw the back of a very familiar man. The man stood around 160 cm and had his usual bright orange fluffy hair, 

"Shoyo" Kenma said a bit loudly so the other man could hear him.   
Hinata turned around to see Kenma waving at him. He smiled and headed towards Kenma's booth, Kenma scouted over so Hinata could sit.   
“Nice running into you Kenma, Oh my god did you go out to a sushi place order temaki and not invite me?" Hinata clasped his hands on his heart pretending to be offended and Kenma laughed.   
"Sorry sho, it was my lunch break, and I didn't really feel like going out with anyone. Anyway, what are you doing here, don't you have a class?"  
"We were let out early for lunch so I texted you to go together but you didn't answer so I came by myself and guess whose voice I heard."   
"Well, I guess it all worked out then. Want some temaki? I have half an hour before my next class so we should start eating."  
"You had me at temaki.' Hinata stuffed the food in his mouth and him and Kenma started off their usual conversation. 

Kenma met Hinata in his first year in uni. They quickly became friends, although they had completely different personalities. Kenma overtime opened up to Hinata and told him everything about Kuroo and about his new illusion, and Hinata couldn't have been more comforting. Although Kenma always felt like something was off about Hinata, like he was always on ...edge? He always felt like Hinata was hiding something from him, at times Hinata's expression would fall and he would look around as though someone had been spying on them. but Kenma didn't want to pry into it because he was afraid of losing Hinata, so he just ignored it. 

Hinata and Kenma made their way out of the shop, Kenma was running a few minutes late so he had to say goodbye to Hinata and drive his way back to uni. The rest of the day went normally and Kenma was exhausted as usual. Kenma made his way to the bathroom before his last class of the day, when he heard muffled voices coming from a stall he thought 'ew not another one of these horny underclassmen' But that thought was quickly shut down when he recognized one voice as Hinatas. Hinata was speaking on the phone, and the person on the other end was loud enough for kenma to hear a bit of what they were saying. 

"I’m sorry sir, it’s taking me a while to get all the information"   
"You better have it by-"   
"Yes, I understand, and the guns sir will be delivered by 5 pm tonight" 

Guns? Kenma was beginning to wonder who in the hell Hinata was talking to. 

"No sir, the attack wasn't successful. That bastard Ushijima knew we were coming." 

Attack? Ushijima? Kenma was thinking of question after question

"I understand, ill call again later I have to go. Yes... bye" 

Hinata opened his stall door and was met by a wide-eyed frozen Kenma. 

"Ken-"  
"Who are you?"


	2. Hinata Shoyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcum to chapter two ;))

"who are you" Kenma said with tears forming in his eyes.  
"Kenma I can explain, you weren't supposed to hear that."  
"which part? The guns? The information that's taking you a while to get? Or Ushijima knowing you were coming? Oh and I'm 100% sure the only Ushijima we both know is the person who's always on tv the person that's one of the most powerful people in Japan the one you always glare at and curse at when he pops up on the screen so please do tell me how Ushijima saw you coming " Kenma shouted.  
"Kenma fuck please you cant get into this, its dangerous" Hinata stepped towards Kenma and Kenma stepped back.  
"You never answered my question, who the fuck are you? Is Hinata even your real name? Are you really 19?"  
"Kenma, yes my name is Hinata Shoyo, yes I'm 19 but I got myself into stupid shit since I was 14 so here I am working a dangerous life." Hinata shouted. 

Kenma not knowing what to say or do stormed out of the bathroom and decided to skip his class and just go home. As soon as he stepped into his car and slammed his car door shut he put his face into his palms and cried. As soon as Kenma left the bathroom Hinata stumbled into the stall sat down on the toilet, looking up while tears rolled down his face. 

"Im fucked" Hinata said running a hand through his hair. 

^The next day^  
Kenma stared at his ceiling while his alarm rang in the background. He couldn't care to move. Last night he had gotten the worst of the dreams, he was the one driving the car into Kuroo's. The dream went on repeat until his alarm had woken him up. He felt numb something he had come to get used to. All of a sudden the door bell rang and Kenma jolted. He got up to answer not caring that he looked terrible and was in his pajamas. He was met by a man in black in a black shirt and pants with a beige colour cardigan. The man was unnaturally pretty, he had long eyelashes and sharp facial features. He seemed cold but relaxed. 

"Are you a model?" Kenma spit out without thinking. 

He heard someone behind the man choking behind his laughter. Kenma noticed the bright orange hair and his expression dropped into a cold one. 

"Hello to you too, Kozume Kenma is it?" The man said and Kenma widened his eyes.  
"Um, yes but who are you and why are you here with...him" Kenma's eyes darted towards the smaller man behind him.  
"Well since Hinata's dumbass decided it was a good idea to expose himself I have come to take care of the situation." After a moment of silence the man spoke again. "Well can I come in?"

Kenma stepped back letting the two men come in glaring at Hinata. The two men sat in the living room while Kenma cleaned himself up and came back with two cups of coffee. One for him and one for the pretty man. 

"Alright you can explain why you two showed up at my door at 6 am insisting to be let in to fix up some situation." Kenma said sitting down across from the two.  
"I've come to recruit you into the third biggest Mafia." The pretty stranger said. Kenma nearly spat out all of his coffee, when he nearly choked he coughed a little and all he could hear was Hinata's giggling.  
"Um Akaashi that's not really something you can say so casually-" Hinata said.  
So his name is Akaashi? Kenma thought. "Oh, well I didn't mean to shock you. let me explain things a bit more... clearer. 

"Basically There are four main Mafia's in Japan at the moment. Ours being the Third. Im the vice boss, second in charge. Now you see Hinata is a spy from our Mafia. Hes good at lying disguising he's basically made for the job , he's been placed into different situations and this year it was into this university funded by our main enemy. He's been trying to get information on things and update our boss. He made friends on the way which is allowed but resulted in him getting caught. Now see the only thing we can do in this situation since too much slipped from Hinata's mouth and you can easily tell anyone this its either we kill you or you join us. Now killing you would be a waste and our boss had been eyeing you for a while now ever since we figured out your...identity." 

kenma's eyes widen but his mouth soon curved into a smirk. 

"So you know i'm a hacker." Kenma watched as Hinata's eyes widened at this.  
"So he's who boss was was eyeing! Why didn't anyone tell me!" Hinata pouted  
"He was waiting for you to slip up in front of him" Akaashi said bluntly. Hinata looked away pretending to be offended.  
"Well it started off with just me hacking games but I soon started to hack ... bigger things for fun, it was never really something I took seriously but I guess I earned myself a reputation in the dark side of the world."  
"Your reputation as a hacker has always been admired anyone and everyone was trying to find your identity although you never hacked anything very big everyone saw your talents. My boss was lucky enough to find out who you are." Akaashi said placing his cup of coffee down.  
"Well something you should know is I hacked a long time ago and it was only for fun I don't intend to put myself in any danger because of it." Akaashi smiled at this.  
"Listen this isn't really your choice its either you join us or we kill you, you know too much especially now." 

Kenma sighed running a hand through his hair. He noticed Kuroo sitting beside Akaashi making funny faces at Kenma and Kenma giggled. Akaashi stared at him confused. 

"Well I just need some time to think about it and maybe a little more information on this mafia, like what I'll be required to do or what you guys do in general. Also is there different branches? Who's the boss and why was I recruited by the vice boss? Aren't you super busy?" 

"Ok well I'll answer each of those questions. Number one since our best hacker recently ... passed away we need a new one with talent. You will basically hack camera's to turn off on missions, get information for missions, get information on people we target just basically as much information we need and to hack things to go our way. Number two what we do in general is go on missions to get money sell as much things get partnerships with important people investigate people take care of enemies. Number three yes there are different branches in the mafia. Hinata is from the spy branch but he's the leader because he is the most trusted and talented. You would be in the hacker branch and if you climb up your ranks right and gain the boss's trust you would become the leader of your branch, you have the talents for it. There are more branches like the weapon branch full of people who get our weapons and suits ready, sniper branch full of the best snipers, The driver branch they train to be able to drive fast and able to escape any situation with any of their vehicles. Those are most but they're are more.Number four You will meet the boss when the time is right. Number Five I came personally because of your talent as a hacker also,if you refused to join I would have to kill you and I don't trust this type of mission with anyone else other then me or the other leaders and they're all busy except for Hinata but I of course need to supervise him since he might have let you go, and since I was the only one free this morning I decided to take it on. Are these answers to your satisfaction? " Akaashi said looking at Kenma.

"I need time to think about this all before I accept this all i'm a bit overwhelmed." Akaashi nodded in response.  
"I'll give you a month to decide I'll be back here by then, have a nice day and remember if you tell anyone anything I've told you or you've heard from Hinata I will not hesitate to send someone to murder you." Akaashi said getting up walking towards the exit of the apartment. 

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this type of life." Hinata told Kenma before trailing behind Akaashi. 

When Kenma heard the click of his door closing he buried his head into a pillow and screamed. He then cried and cried. What did he just get himself into? Kuroo tried his best to make Kenma laughed but it only get Kenma angrier that he had to deal with a fake Kuroo. Since it was a Saturday he didn't have classes so he decided to just go back to bed and sleep on it.


End file.
